Mega play girl
by Arisuu
Summary: Luego de comprar un extraño prendedor en una feria, Sora cada noche se convierte en Mage play girl. ¿Que locuras hara esta joven de noche? ¿A cuales chicos le hara una candente visita de noche? ADVERTENCIA: esto contiene hentai
1. Chapter 1

**Mega play girl**

Capitulo I: "Recuerdos detrás de un sostén"

-Toma Sora- dijo Kari al entregarme un prendedor-. Se lo compre a un anciana espero que te guste.

-¡Wow es genial!- exclame al verlo.

Esa tarde habíamos ido las dos a una feria. Ese prendedor era bellísimo, pero yo no tenía dinero para comprarlo. Era algo antiguo, pero me encanto.

A la mañana siguiente me lo puse con mi uniforme. Íbamos a un internado, todos, tenia que apresurarme, iba tarde al ensayo. Corrí muy rápido, sin darme cuenta que iba directo a donde estaba Matt. Chocamos.

-Perdón, Matt, voy retrasada-

-Ten más cuidado, si se me caen estos papeles me muero- se quejo.

- ¿Por?-

-Es la entrevista de Mimi para el diario, ya sabes, por ser la principal en la obra- hablo serio y luego sonrió-. ¿Tu que eres?

-Nada, soy tramoyista.

Luego de eso corrí hasta el gimnasio. Esa Mimi ¿Por qué siempre se le cumple todo lo que quiere?

-Al fin llegas, nadie puede tranquilizar a Mimi- me dijo Joley al verme llegar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es por que el traje no deja ver sus "preciosos" senos- hablo burlona Kari, que llegaba con un corsé celeste y una mini tanga, también una mascara blanca, ese era el traje.

-Valla, ¿Qué va ser la obra de este año? Una fiesta de putas ¿acaso?- le dije.

-Na, el novio de Kari busco una historia sobre una tipa que de día era una estudiante normal y de noche una puta para pagar sus estudios- me respondió Joley.

-Vamos mi obra es una obra de arte- alego Tk que estaba junto nosotros.

Pero se acababa la diversión, en ese instante llego la presumida de Mimi. Ella, cuando volvió, sus pequeños pechos eran gigantes y había cambiado mucho. Me gustaba más como antes, sin ser tan presumida.

-Tk, ¿Por qué mi traje es tan tapado?- se quejaba Mimi.

-¿Tapado?- le dije al verla-, oye esta cuestión es muy escotada, no deja nada para a imaginación.

-Cállate, tú que sabes- me respondió, luego viendo a Kari le dijo-: quiero que hagas otro más corto y con más escote o si no se quedan sin actriz principal.

-Si, señora- le dijo Hikari.

-Me voy a mi camerino-. Mientras se iba moviendo sus grandes pechos que llegaban a tirar cosas al piso.

Todos nos quedamos allí. Había que hacer otro traje, eso era todo. Cuando se fue, al fin tranquilidad se pudo respirar.

-Oye lindo prendedor- me dijo Joley, tomando el traje y tirándolo a la basura.

-Si es nuevo, pásame el traje, lo voy a guardar, total es mejor que no se desperdicie material- le dije, sacando el traje de la basura.

-Bien creo que tengo que hacer otro traje- dijo Kari, luego mirando con malicia a Tk que se encontraba sentado-. Y necesito mi modelo.

-No, Kari, por favor no- gritaba el mientras movía sus bracitos.

Ella lo agarro del cuello y lo llevo al estudio de costura. Algunos ruidos raros se escucharon.

-¿Qué crees que hagan allí?- me pregunto Joley.

-Ni idea- le dije mientras me iba.

Camine por la cancha de football, estaba jugando Tai y Daivis. Estaba escuchando música por mi mp4.

-¡Cuidado!- me grito Daivis, pero no alcance a reacciona y me golpeo el balón en la nuca.

- Estas bien- me dijo Tai, mientras me levantaba-: ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?

-Bu-ueno- le respondí.

-Oye, ¿Qué onda el traje?-pregunto Daivis tomando el traje-: no creí que tuvieras esos gustos.

-No me imagino a Sora con ese traje- hablo Tai sonrojándose, luego tocando mis pechos y poniendo cara de pervertido-: es que eres muy plana.

Le pegue una cachetada y luego en el piso le empecé a pegar cachetadas. Al terminar le quite el traje a Daivis.

-Si haces algún comentario de esto, te mato- dije antes de irme.

Me fui a mi cuarto, tenia sueño. En verdad estaba cansada que los chicos me dijeran plana. Quería demostrarle a Tai que no era así. Me dormí con el prendedor, y la ropa de puta en la mano.

Lo que yo no sabía que dentro de ese prendedor estaba el alma de la principal de la historia. Al principio creí que era un sueño. Veía y sentía todo, pero no lo hacia con voluntad, era como si alguien me manejara.

-Bien, otro cuerpo- dije al pararme y ver el traje-: perfecto.

Me puse el traje y Salí del cuarto. Me dirigí al de Tai. El se encontraba durmiendo, con las sabanas algo abierta. Me metí a su cama y lo desperté.

-Hola mi amor- le dije, mientras el se despertaba de golpe.

-¿Qu-uien eres?

-Soy mega play girl.

Le raje la polera que tenia, al igual que sus pantalones. Me acerque mucho a el y lo bese apasionadamente. Tome su mano e hice que me tocara los pechos. Y aun que ustedes no lo crean ¡Eran gigantes!

-Ya no soy tan plana ¿cierto?

Coloque la sabana encima de nosotros. Era un espacio pequeño, pero no me importaba, simplemente lo termine de desnudar. Solo se veían movimientos, provenientes de mi claro, ya que el estaba un choqueado. Al terminar, salí del cuarto dejando una carta, que decía "esto es obra de mega Play girl", y al otro lado tenia un joker.

A la mañana siguiente me levante descansada. Me vi y tenia sangre. ¿Acaso el sueño había sido real? Solo podía saberlo hiendo al cuarto de Tai.

-Tai ¿Estas aquí?- dije, al verlo tirado, aun inconciente y viendo la carta que estaba allí.

-¿Qué paso acá?- pregunto Hikari, al ver a su hermano inconciente, pero con el rostro de pervertido bien marcado-. ¿A caso lo hiciste con el, Sora?

-¡No!, es que vine a pedir tijeras y lo vi así.

-Bueno, quien fue le dio como caja, mira esta inconciente, y ¿que es esto?- tomando la carta.

No me quede allí para ver que decía. Me fui corriendo al cuarto, no entendía nada. Abrí el armario y vi el traje limpio, y una nota.

_Querida chica: _

_Ahora eres mega play girl. Quieras o no deberemos compartir tu cuerpo, haré lo que quiera con el de noche. Quedo muy sucio la ropa con el semen de tu amigo y tu sangre. Creo que era tu primera vez, no me importa. Nadie sabe que eres tú así que debes evitar que alguien lo descubra. Solo que me iré cuando tú descubras tu amor verdadero, así que hay para rato. Con amor._

_El prendedor._

-¿¡QUE!?- exclame al darme cuenta que lo tendría para rato.

Trate de arrancármelo, peor era imposible, se había pegado a mi, y se acomodaba a la ropa que me pusiera. Me desnude para ver si salía, pero nada. De improviso se abrió la puerta antes que me terminara de vestir, era Matt.

-Este… perdón- dijo el cerrando la puerta de improviso.

-Creo que ahora si que soy una perdedora-

_Autora: hola chicos, aquí les presento mi segundo Hentai. Espero que Sora se acostumbre a esto jeje ^^. En fin espero que les allá gustado tanto como el otro, ya que espero que también pueda salir un poco de Yuri (mujer+ mujer). Huy eso seria raro. En fin, ustedes me podrían decir si desean algo de yuri, mandándome algún review. Me despido. Adiós._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: "No discrimino genero"

Luego de mi incidente con Matt en mi cuarto, que simplemente había ido para preguntarme si sabia algo sobre lo que le paso a Tai en la noche, me encontraba vestida y lista para salir de mi cuarto.

Quería ir a esa extraña feria para saber algo más sobre el pendiente. Al llegar allí me di cuenta que no había nada, parecía que nadie o nada hubiera estado allí jamás. De repente vi a tres ancianos caminando por la niebla de la mañana tranquilamente.

-Disculpen saben algo sobre la feria que había ayer-les pregunte.

-A veces las cosas ocurren por el destino-dijo uno.

-No subestimes lo que ocurre aquí-respondió otro.

-Tal vez tus sueños se hagan realidad-hablo otro y así los tres se fueron caminando a quien sabe donde y no los volví a ver ese día.

Camine desilusionada hasta la escuela. Al acercarme al gimnasio vi a mucha gente, la mayoría del periódico escolar, preguntando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero al parecer todos querían ocultar el incidente.

-¿Pero ustedes saben o no algo?-les pregunto Izzy a Joley y a Kari.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte al acercarme.

-Nada, que de seguro Matt quiere hacer otra de sus brillantes deducciones y hacer que lo que le pasó a mi hermano una noticia-me contesto Hikari molesta.

-Oye Izzy para las preguntitas tontas, de verdad aquí nadie sabe nada-le decía Joley.

-A ya veo… Izzy ¿Por qué hacen esta noticia?-le pregunte.

-La verdad, a mi no me interesa mucho, pero Matt dice que es extraño que alguien se aparezca de noche y de la nada se acueste con alguien y deje una extraña tarjeta-me contesto el sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca, algo desilusionado.

-Que lastima, pero debemos practicar la obra, así que largo-hablo Mimi molesta, al parecer estaba pasando por aquí y había escuchado todo.

Izzy se tuvo que ir, a la estrellita le molestaba su presencia, que onda esa chica, pero igual se entiende, ya que todos creen que fue ella.

El ensayo fue normal, mas de lo común, Mimi no alego nada, salvo cuando dejábamos entrar a alguien, especialmente si era del periódico. Terminamos antes de lo propuesto el ensayo, así que me fui a dar una vuelta por las canchas. Solo vi a Daivis jugando solo a la pelota.

-¿Y Tai?-pregunte.

-Esta aun en su cuarto, durmiendo, ¿escuchaste lo que paso?-me respondió el.

-Si, pero no creo que se repita, supongo, ¿tu acaso sabes algo?

-Nada, salvo que es de esta escuela la chica-luego me miro fijamente y me pregunto-: ¿Estas usando relleno o te crecieron los pechos?

Me quede petrificada, cuando me puse los sostenes esta mañana me quedaban algo pequeños, pero jamás creí que se notara.

-¿Son m-as grandes?- pregunte.

-Si, mucho, ¿pero usas relleno o no?-me pregunto acercándose a mi mientras me los picaba con una vara.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-le grite mientras lo golpeaba hasta que quedaba incrustado en el piso.

Camine un rato, hasta que se hizo de noche. Antes de irme a dormir puse llave el la puerta. Tal vez así podría evitar que ocurriera lo de ayer. Me acosté y cuando cerré los ojos en un instante volví a abrirlos.

-Valla puso llave, pero acaso no sabe que yo hago y pienso lo mismo que ella-dije en voz alta.

Me coloque la ropa, y salí por la ventana. No me fue difícil bajar hasta el primer piso, sabiendo que yo estaba en el tercero. Mi cuerpo en la noche adquiría mayor habilidad.

Al encontrarme en el primer piso empecé a correr por toda la escuela. De repente vi a Matt, al parecer me había visto, era buen reportero.

-¿Quién eres tu?-me pregunto al verme, trepada en el tejado.

-Soy mega play girl-le respondí, lanzándole un beso y lo dejándolo atrás. Al poco rato me encontré enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Mimi.

La abrí y entre. La vi durmiendo, su rostro era cada vez más bello con la luna. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Acaso me iba acostar con ella? No, no creo, no creo que este pendiente sea bisexual ¿o si?

Me metí adentro de su cama y la vi. Le bese la mejilla despertándola y su rostro se convirtió en miedo.

-¿Quién eres tu?-me pregunto.

-Soy mega play girl-le respondí.

La desnude con tal rapidez que ni me di cuenta cuando ya estaba su cuerpo encima mió. Nuestros cuerpo se acercaron y yo la besaba toda y ella no se movía. Estaba choqueada, hasta que una dulce voz salía de mi garganta diciendo:

-Descuida esto no te dolerá nada.

Me subí encima de ella. La bese en la boca y puse mis manos encima de sus pechos. Ella me susurro que era una pervertida. Le pregunte, mientras acariciaba su curvilínea cintura, si es que le gustaba esto. Ella me dijo que si.

Al terminar, deje como siempre una tarjeta en su cómoda. Me fui de allí con una pregunta en mi mente: ¿Acaso es lesbiana? ¿Será lela?

Me fui acostar y a la mañana siguiente no recordaba mucho de lo de anoche. Encontré como siempre una nota del pendiente.

"_Chica:_

_Anoche lo hice con una mujer. No se si eres lesbiana o no, la verdad no me importa. Al parecer ella se enamoro de ti o algo así. Su nombre es Mimi. _

_Pendiente"_

-¡ESTUPIDO PENDIENTE!-grite, saliendo corriendo hasta el gimnasio. No iba ir como idota al cuarto de Mimi, se vería sospechoso.

-Ya llegue-dije al ver a Takeru allí.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo-me dijo el.

-No, me levante temprano hoy. ¿No a llegado nadie?- pregunte desviando el tema.

-Solo Mimi, pero aquí entre nos, al parecer algo le ocurrió anoche, por que tiene una carta de esta tal "Mega play girl".

-Huy.

No alcanzamos a seguir hablando, de la nada apareció Matt, Joley y Kari, estas ultima deteniéndolo para que no entrara.

-¡Mimi!-grito Matt y en un momento ella estuvo aquí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ayer tú tuviste relaciones con Mega play girl-le dijo.

Todos quedamos petrificados. Ella empezó a chocar sus dedos índices y algo cohibida dijo que si.

_Autora: ¿¡A MIMI LE GUSTA MEGA PLAY GIRL1? Valla esto se pone más interesante de lo que pensé cuando empecé a escribir esto. ¿Sora terminara enamorándose de ella acaso? ¿Matt descubrirá quien es Mega play girl? Eso lo sabrán en un próximo capitulo. Hasta la próxima._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: "Una visita al periódico escolar"

Todos nos quedamos petrificados por la noticia. ¡¿MIMI ES LESVIANA?!

-¿Debes estar bromeando, verdad Mimi?-le pregunte muy preocupada. ¡Mi cuerpecito estaba siendo usado para satisfacer a una mujer!

-Jajá jajá si era broma, como me pueden gustar las mujeres-me respondió ella, riéndose, pero de una forma sospechosa.

-Esta bien…-dijo Matt, sospechando de lo que ocurría, mientras nos miraba a todos detenidamente, como si leyera nuestra mente-. ¡Bien chicos no tengo nada que hacer más aquí!

Se dirigió a la puerta de salida con una cara muy sospechosa, pero antes de irse nos dijo a todos lo siguiente:

-Si alguno de ustedes desea confesar alguna cosa, estaré en la oficina del periódico.

¿¡Que se cree ese idiota!? ¿El mejor detective del mundo, acaso? En fin, luego de hacer el ensayo, donde todos estuvimos medio alejados de Mimi, ya que nos había hecho sospechar de sus gustos, me dirigí a caminar un rato por el lugar.

No ocurría nada del otro mundo, me encontraba muy distraída caminando y no me di cuenta que iba directamente hacia Izzy, quien llevaba su millones de hojas para el periódico y un jugo abierto justo al frente de su rostro. Ambos chocamos, dejándome a mi totalmente mojada por la bebida.

-Perdón, Sora, lo que pasa es que hemos estado muy ocupados con Matt y Joe, que no me fije-se disculpo, mientras recogía los papeles del piso.

-No, no importa-le dije, mientras me paraba, me encontraba totalmente empapada con la bebida y para colmo, también me había caído un poco de tinta de impresión.

-Oye, por que no mejor vamos al periódico y allí te secas, creo que hay una camisa o algo así, para que te pongas-me dijo Izzy, al verme tan… mal, dejémonos como mal.

-Bueno.

El periódico escolar quedaba a unos salones de allí. Me tuve que aguantar todas las miradas de mis compañeros hasta llegar allí, pero al menos en ese lugar podría secarme un poco.

-Oye, aquí tienes una camisa y una toalla-hablo Izzy, entregándome las cosas. También se encontraba Joe allí.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Dónde me cambio?-pregunte.

-Izzy y yo vamos a salir no te preocupes-me respondió Joe, llevándose a Izzy que al parecer quería que me cambiara en frente suyo. Vaya si que hay personas necesitadas en este mundo.

Al rato ya estuve lista. La camisa me quedaba grande y andaba sin sostenes. También se traslucía un poco.

-Oye Sora, es mi idea o tus pechos están más grandes-mención Izzy.

-Otro mas que me dice lo mismo-dije, con una venota en la cabeza.

-Cambiando de tema, Izzy ¿de donde sacaste la camisa?-le pregunto Joe a Izzy quien se encontraba sentado en una computadora.

-De la oficina de Matt-le contesto, mientas le pasaba unas hojas para que las fotocopiara.

Joe suspiro y luego menciono bajo:

-Espero que ese idiota no mal piense las cosas si ve a Sora así en la oficina.

-Matt ¿suele malinterpretar las cosas?-pregunte.

-Si, muy seguido, la última vez estábamos Izzy y yo jugando cartas y creyó que eran apuestas ilegales en la escuela o algo así-me contesto Joe, lanzando otro suspiro.

De repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Matt, con una sonrisa que quedo petrificada al verme así a mi sentada una silla. Miro a los chicos y comenzó a gritar muy fuerte.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO PAR DE PERVERTIDOS EN MI PERIODICO ESCOLAR?!-le grito muy fuerte haciéndolos un poco mas volar hacia la pared.

-No estábamos haciendo nada Matt, solo que yo me manche y bueno me prestaron ropa-le dije parándome y acercándome a el. Se puso rojo como tomate.

-Sora-murmuro él, muy bajo, hasta nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ponte mi chaqueta encima- mientras me ponía su chaqueta y cubría mis enormes pechos, cosa que hacia que me viera más atractiva aun.

Matt desvió su vista un momento y luego todo del cuello a los dos otros chicos.

-¿Quién fue el gracioso que uso mi camisa preferida para que ella lo usara?-hablo poniendo una cara asesina.

-Fui yo-musito despacio Izzy.

-¡IDIOTA ESTO NO ES UN MOTEL, PARA QUE VENGAS A HACER TUS COCHINADA!-, luego me miro-. Sora discúlpalos, son unos idiotas.

-Descuida no hacíamos nada malo, bueno supongo que mejor me voy ¿no?-dije, mientras me alejaba rápidamente de allí.

-Bueno Sora esperamos verte pronto por aquí- dijo Joe antes de irme.

-¡IDIOTAS DEJEN DE TRAER CHICAS A LA OFICINA!-les volvió a decir Matt, mientras les golpeaba la cabeza dejándoles un chichón.

-Si eso espero-, mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Pero lo que no pensé es volverlos a ver tan pronto.

Mas tarde, en mi cuarto, me encontraba sentada, pensando en que cosa ahora haría este pendiente.

-Escúchame bien estupido pendiente, esta noche no vamos a salir a ninguna parte, escuchaste, a ningún lado-hable en voz alta.

-"¿Crees que te voy a hacer caso?"-escuche decir al pendiente, que empezaba a brillar.

-Deberías, por que este es MI cuerpo, no el tuyo.

-"¿Qué piensas de Matt?".

-¿¡Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER!? Déjate de decir idioteces y déjame tranquila, ya estoy cansada de esto.

-"Al parecer ni siquiera se puede tener una platica contigo, muchachita, bien tratare de no salir esta noche".

-¿De veras?

-Claro.

Me fui a dormir tranquila, sin tomar ninguna precaución. Pero al poco rato me di cuanta que me había mentido, ya que al quedarme dormida me levante como siempre me vestí como Mega play girl.

-Al parecer me creyó lo que le dije-hable mientras habría la puerta y salía del cuarto.

Camine por los salones en la oscuridad. Tenía en la mano la camisa y chaqueta de Matt. ¿¡Acaso pretendía acostarme con el!? Llegue hasta el periódico escolar. Para mi desgracia se encontraban allí Matt e Izzy, editando la edición de mañana del periódico escolar.

Abrí la puerta y sigilosamente le tape los ojos a Matt, el rostro de Izzy se lleno de pánico al verme.

-Ya Izzy estas bromas no son chistosas, saca tus manotas de mis ojos ¿quieres?-dijo Matt molesto.

-Y-yo no soy, Matt -musito, mientras se caía al piso de la impresión.

-Soy yo, muñeco-le dije con una voz dulce mientras lo giraba a la fuerza para que me viera.

-Mega play girl-dijo choqueado.

-La misma que viste y calza-. Mientras besaba sus labios y lo tiraba al piso, gire mi rostro y vi a Izzy-. Al parecer hay un mirón aquí, ¿quieres saber lo que hago con los mirones?

Izzy empezó a retroceder, un poco mas corría. Le tome de los pantalones y no deje que huyera. Parecía una psicópata asesina apunto de cometer otro asesinato.

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer?-pregunto Matt, que aun seguía en su sitio.

-Si se portan bien, nada, mi niño-le conteste, mientras tomaba a Izzy y lo sentaba junto a el.

-¡Tu no nos harás nada, ya que, que vamos a descubrir tu identidad!-grito Matt.

Me acerque a el y le tape la boca con la mano. Mire a Izzy que no se movía.

-Al parecer los dos están muy asustados-. Luego me pare y tome la camisa de Matt, mientras ponía mi dedo en la mejilla-, creo que es la primera vez de ambos, así que será mejor tener cuidado con ustedes.

Me acerque a Matt y lo amarre a una mesa, en un rincón apartado del salón.

-El primero será nuestro amigo el mirón-, me acerque a el y lo bese. El seguía tenso, eso me molesto un poco, quiero decir al pendiente, así que tome su rostro y lo acaricie-. No tengas miedo, no te haré nada malo.

-Por favor déjame ir-musito despacio.

-¡Eso no!-me pare molesta y le tome el pelo-, creí que los chicos de aquí serian lo suficientemente listos para apreciar mi trabajo-luego acerque mi rostro y lo bese violentamente.

Lo desnude muy rápidamente mientras me ponía encima de él. Lo acariciaba a pesar de que estuviera algo enfadada. Mientras mi curvilíneo físico se unía al suyo, Matt trataba de huir. Un grito final proveniente de Izzy se escucho, antes de quedarse inconciente, había sido mucho para el.

-Los niños de ahora, no aprecian nada de lo que hacen los mayores por ellos-dije al terminar, parándome del lugar. Seguía vestida, el único que no estaba presentable era Izzy, que se encontraba desmayado desnudo, mientras caminaba a donde estaba Matt y me agachaba, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño-. Bien Matt, nuestro amigo el reportero, el gran detective de la escuela, te tengo un encabezado para mañana "Mega play girl vuelve a hacer de las suyas" o también "La maestra de las tretas ataca de nuevo" ¿Qué te parecen?

Le desordene el cabello con mi mano. Le tome el rostro y lo bese. Es extraño decir esto, pero tal vez no me molesto mucho acostarme con el, digo, yo, bueno no era feo, ni un pervertido, ni tampoco chica, así que ¿Qué había de malo con eso?

Le desate la camisa, mientras el seguía amarrado a la mesa. Lo desate poco a poco, mientras mis ojos café se miraban con los suyos azules. No hizo resistencia como los otros, así que fue fácil, pero algo en mi me inquietaba. ¿Era normal esa actitud? Creí que se opondría más o lucharía, pero no, simplemente se dejo llevar.

Mientras sentía su cuerpo, mi corazón acelero mucho. Era una sensación muy extraña, pero estar abrasada a el era maravilloso. Luego de un rato se quedo dormido. Me pare y me puse mi disfraz, le deje las ropas con una nota que decía que las había robado. También decidí hacerles una pequeña broma y los deje juntos, parecía como si lo hubieran hecho entre si, pero como siempre deje una tarjetita de las mías. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Joe.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me dijo, impresionado.

Me acerque a el y con mi dedo hice un signo de silencio. Me acerque muy despacio, pero fue tan débil que se desmayo enseguida. Sin siquiera besarlo.

Lo entre también y lo desnude. Lo puse con el resto. Me dirigí a mi cuarto velozmente, ya casi amanecía y debía irme a dormir. Al despertar, estaba enojadísima, ese estupido pendiente me había engañado para hacer de la suyas de nuevo.

Había una nota en mi escritorio, como era común de el.

"_Buen día._

_Espero no te haya molestado mi pequeña mentirita, pero al menos creo que logre calmar a ese reportero ¿no? Pero sabes tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Por qué tu corazón latió tan fuerte cuando estaba junto a el? Acaso te gusta._

_Pendiente"._

-¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras miraba al pendiente, que no reaccionaba ni nada-. Si, ahora se queda callada esta cuestión, pero ya va a ver quien es Sora Takenouchi, ya va ver esta porquería.

Me pare enojadísima y fui al salón del periódico escolar. En la puerta se encontraban Mimi, Hikari, Joley, Tai, ya repuesto, Tk, Daivis, Cody y Ken. Estaban todos petrificados. Pase entre medio de ellos hasta llegar hasta adelante. También me quede petrificada. Al frente de nosotros estaban Joe, Izzy Matt desnudos, como si hubieran pasado la noche juntos, estaba la nota de Mega play girl, pero nadie la tomo en cuenta, ya que todos gritamos de la impresión:

-¿¡QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO ANOCHE USTEDES TRES!?

_Autora: wow, que final mas inesperado ¡toda la escuela cree que Matt, Izzy y Joe son gay! Y que es eso de que a Sora le gusta Matt, terminara nuestra historia con otro final cursi, tipo yo te amo, pero me daba cuco decirte la verdad ¡Pues no desesperen! Muy pronto se descubrirá la verdad y se sabrá un poco más como quedo el alma de una muchacha atrapada en ese pendiente. Hasta la próxima amigos. _


End file.
